Chapter Eight
Return to Chapter Seven Alex and Dan are on a train on the way home for Thanksgiving. To pass the time Alex reads in the Book of Dreamland about one of his dreams from when he was younger. Nastajia is studying while Alex and the others play in the stream at the top of Ashendel. Alex tries to convince her to join them with help from Kiwi and Paddington but she is adamant. She warns that they shouldn't be in the stream because it is sacred, and Alex asks her to help him out of the water. Instead he pulls her in and she screams at him for doing it and ruining her dress. Paddington climbs out and does a cannonball as Titania Ashenheart and Oberon Ashenheart approach on the nearby bridge. They get soaked by his splash but laugh it off. A little later when they are all dried off they sit on the grass and talk with Alex about Dan. The elders of the elves have worked on a way to allow Dan to dream but they haven't had any luck, Alex thanks them for the effort but wakes up before the conversation can continue. The train gets to their stop, so Alex and Dan head home where they are greeted by their mom who is upset that they won't be able to stay longer than two days. She hugs them hello and Alex suggests that Dan missed her more causing her to hug him more. Then their cousin Joey walks in and greets the three of them. He has just arrived and his parents are downstairs unpacking the car. Joey asks to stay in their bedroom with them that night and while they are getting ready to sleep they discuss fairies. Joey mentions that he visits a mushroom village inhabited by fairies in his sleep and Alex and Dan both realize that he could be talking about Dreamland. They ask Joey to stay in the mushroom village when he goes to sleep so that they can test a theory about Dreamland. Back in Dreamland Kiwi is waiting for Alex and lets him know that he has been gone a few hours and the others have left for Ashendel. Kiwi lifts Alex and starts to fly him towards Ashendel while explaining the way flight works for dreamers and their friends. Kiwi asks about Dan and they discuss the reality of Dreamland and how it seems to Alex while he is awake. Alex gets frustrated with discussing him time awake and asks Kiwi about the time in Ashendel that he was reading about earlier. She explains that after he woke up they spent some more time talking and then Nicodemus showed up to talk with Oberon. Nicodemus expresses his dislike of humans and asks about the Tablet of the Elves which might be in Oberon's possession. They debate back and forth over the possible contents of such a tablet and Oberon denies having it so Nicodemus leaves. Alex is surprised to learn that Oberon and Nicodemus knew each other but Kiwi explains that they were both kings. They arrive and the elven castle and are shown inside to where the others are waiting. Arvamas congratulates them on finding the Tablet of the Mer-people without the help of the Tablet Amulet, which catches Felicity's attention because she has an amulet. Felicity sees a drawing of the amulet and tries to explain that she has it but Nastajia refuses to listen. They yell at each other and then Felicity takes out the amulet causing Nastajia to call her a thief. Felicity explains how she took the amulet from Nicodemus because it was glowing in his treasure room before they escaped and then she offers it to Alex because she doesn't need it. Felicity thanks Alex for believing in her and then leaves although Kiwi flies after her. Arvamas and Nastajia are still suspicious but conclude that if he knew what it did Nicodemus would never want them to have it back. Alex makes the argument that Felicity needs support if she is going to improve her life but Nastajia doesn't want to have to watch her while they are on their very important quest. Arvamas reminds her that Oberon said the same them about Alex but later admitted his mistake and took Alex in as a son. Kiwi interrupts the discussion with the news that something in going on in the forest and Nastajia moves tot he balcony to look out at what it is. Nastajia looks out and declares that pirates are attacking Gardenia, where Joey is. :Continue to Chapter Nine Category:Chapters